


Boundaries

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, and the team doesn't know, iwaizumi likes godzilla, oikawa likes aliens, there's sex but it's not explicit, they can't talk about their feelings, they're fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi figured he has two options, either tell the truth or lie. </p>
<p>Telling the truth would be easier and make this all over and done with, "yeah I've been fucking Oikawa for a few months now," he could say. </p>
<p>He could lie, but he was tired of lying to their team. But that look on his best friend's face made him think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write for different ships (Daisuga mostly) but i keep going back to Iwaoi.
> 
> I'm Iwaoi trash now

Iwaizumi panted until he regained his breath. He patted Oikawa's exposed back, "get up, we have to get cleaned up and meet the team,"

Oikawa whined and buried his face into the pillow he had been clutching, "but I'm already sore Iwa-Chan!" He mumbled into the pillow, "you were too rough today,"

Iwaizumi glared at him, "you're the one that jumped me as soon as I got here," The only reason he got here early was because Oikawa said he needed help with something, had Iwaizumi known that Oikawa needed help because he was horny, he probably wouldn't have come at all. Okay, that was a lie, he would have, but after telling Oikawa he wouldn't, he had some sort of dignity left in him.

He rolled off the bed. His arm pressed up against the mattress as he turned caused his arm to sting. He sat up quickly and looked down at his arm and saw red lines with little specks of blood, "what the hell, you damn cat," Iwaizumi hissed. 

And Oikawa had the nerve to purr, "oh, come on Iwa-chan, I know you liked it,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "hurry up and take a shower, and make sure you clean up well," he looked around for his underwear and sweatpants, finding them laying a few feet from the bed, "I'm going to go take one at home,"

Oikawa whined again, "I don't want to take a shower,"

"You have to,"

"Why?" Oikawa rolled onto his back and winced.

"Because you have cum flowing out of your ass," Iwaizumi said bluntly. He looked around for his shirt but couldn't find it so he started to rummage through Oikawa's closet for a sweater to borrow for his short walk home. 

He heard movement behind him and thought Oikawa was getting off the bed, but when he turned around, Oikawa was on his knees, his chest and face pressed into the bed again. His hands were behind him spreading open his asscheeks. And sure enough, Iwaizumi's cum was seeping down his thighs.

"Then eat me out," Oikawa said, as casual as ever, "you're the one that made me a mess,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "you're the one that threw the condoms and wouldn't let me get them, so it's your fault," Iwaizumi walked passed him and slapped his ass.

"Ow!"

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, you better be ready to go,"

\-----

A half hour later they finally made it to the arcade where the majority of the team was already waiting for them.

"Oikawa-san?" Kindaichi asked, "are you okay? You're limping,"

Iwaizumi couldn't help his face looking beet red so he reached into his pocket to distract himself with his phone.

"I think I might have landed on my ankle wrong the other day, it's been bothering me a little,"

It was silent then and Iwaizumi looked up from his phone to find everyone looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not going to yell at him and tell him to be more careful?" Hanamaki asked, suspicious.

"I already yelled at him on the way here," Iwaizumi lied, "now are we all here? Can we go inside?"

"Kunimi still isn't here,"

"Yes I am," Kunimi appeared then and they all made their way inside.

"You know we can't act differently or they'll know, Iwa-Chan," Oikawa told him once everyone was already inside and it was just them two.

"Whatever," Iwaizumi said, he shoved his phone and his hands into his pocket and followed the team. 

\-----

"Iwa-Chan! Do you think if we put our tickets together we can get that giant alien?" Oikawa stared at the large purple alien doll that sat all the way on the top shelf of the prizes.

Iwaizumi himself was hoping he had enough tickets to get the Godzilla that was just a couple shelves down. 

"No," he said. It was his turn next and it turned out he was two hundred tickets short. He sighed and started looking at the other prizes he could get. But then Oikawa was stepping up next to him.

"Could you add our tickets together?" He asked the guy handing over his playing card.

Well if Iwaizumi couldn't get what he wanted he might as well help Oikawa. He started to look at the selection of bobble heads they had. He saw an alien and was about to point it out to Oikawa when there was a big stuffed Godzilla in his face.

Iwaizumi took it and looked at it, finding it ironic how it looked so cuddly, "I thought you were getting the alien,"

"My mom will probably kill me if I come home with more alien things,"

It was a blatant lie and they both knew. If anything, Oikawa's mom fed his addiction, buying her son any and everything she could find that was about aliens.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi said, the prize guy came by and told them they still had tickets left, Iwaizumi asked for the alien bobble head for Oikawa and another one for Takeru, they then got little toys and candy with the rest of their tickets. They actually got a lot of candy so Oikawa walked around the arcade with a bag full of candy munching on it while they watched the rest of the team play games. 

Once everyone had finished playing and everyone exchanged their tickets for prizes, they all headed to a ramen shop to eat. 

"This was a good idea, Oikawa," Matsukawa said, his mouth full of food.

"I just thought it would be fun for the team to do something together outside of volleyball," Oikawa said, "and of course I came up with the perfect idea,"

"After I suggested it," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Which was surprising because you never have good ideas Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi punched him and then went back to eating, "but besides I was the one that found the perfect arcade!"

"Yeah, after I reminded you that Takeru had his birthday party at that one,"

"But I suggested the whole thing so if it weren't for me you wouldn't have suggested it which means that without me you wouldn't have had the idea an-,"

"Alrighty, whatever," Iwaizumi said, he knew from experience was never any winning against Oikawa, he was just so stubborn, "you win,"

Iwaizumi went back to eating in peace while Oikawa talked to some of the other members of the team. It started getting hot, especially since it was a relatively small restaurant and there were too many of them sitting close together. Iwaizumi rolled the sleeves of his already short sleeved shirt up to his shoulders similarly to how he would do it at practice. 

"Woah Iwaizumi," Hanamaki said, "who have you been fucking?"

Iwaizumi dropped his spoon into his soup, "what?" how did he know? Did everyone know? They were all looking at him now. Iwaizumi faintly saw a hint of terror in Oikawa's eyes as he looked over to Hanamaki.

Hanamaki gestured to his arm and Iwaizumi glanced down at it, sure enough he could see the scratches Oikawa left on him earlier. The scratches weren't long though, just deep. Which is why Iwaizumi mentally hit himself, he wore a shirt with sleeves instead of a tank for a reason: to cover.

Iwaizumi figured he has two options, either tell the truth or lie. Telling the truth would be easier and make this all over and done with, "yeah I've been fucking Oikawa for a few months now," he could say. 

He could lie, but he was tired of lying to their team. But that look on his best friend's face made him think otherwise.

He had to act nonchalant about it all is what he decided. He picked his spoon back up and shrugged, "I've probably been scratching myself in my sleep again," he said.

It was a lousy excuse, he knew it, Oikawa knew it, the whole team probably knew it. But they let it go once Kindaichi told him he could bring him a salve his mom swore would help heal it faster. 

Iwaizumi thanked him and then spent the rest of their time talking to Kindaichi. He was easy enough to talk to and he also wasn't one to be curious enough to ask him about the real origin of the scratches, if he was suspicious at all.

But leaving the ramen shop with Oikawa, Iwaizumi knew the rest of the team would talk. He saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa talking to Yahaba and he could swear he heard his and Oikawa's name. 

They stayed relatively silent on the walk home, or at least Iwaizumi did, Oikawa felt the need to tell Iwaizumi all his observations of the day. 

"Don't you think it looks like Yahaba-chan and Mad Dog-chan would look cute together? Mad Dog-chan seems to snarl at everyone who even looks at Yahaba-chan,"

"Kindaichi can sure be annoying sometimes, I don't know how Kunimi tolerates him, I can't even stand him and I'm the most tolerant person ever!"

It wasn't until they reached Oikawa's house that Iwaizumi kept walking up the road to his own that Oikawa finally stopped, "you're not coming over?" Oikawa asked.

"No thanks," Iwaizumi wasn't sure why but he felt peeved. He usually had no problem hanging around Oikawa but for whatever the incident at the ramen shop really bothered him.

"There's no one home," Oikawa said, they both knew what that implied, "mom and dad are on a trip and Onii-chan took Takeru to the doctor so they won't stop by either. We can be as loud as we want," he said with a wink.

Iwaizumi had stopped walking, and turned to look at Oikawa, "I'm tired, I'm going home,"

"We don't have to do anything, we can just watch a movie,"

"I just want to go to sleep,"

"You can fall asleep here," Oikawa offered, "it's not like you haven't before," it was true, even before the change in their relationship, it was not odd to find one asleep at the other's house.

Iwaizumi just turned back and continued his walk home. He could see Oikawa's house from his house, so he allowed himself a glance back before entering, Oikawa stared at the ground for a moment before shaking his head and going inside. 

Iwaizumi only felt a little guilty about it, so he went home and played video games, imaging the people he was shooting at were Oikawa and his stupid face.

\-----

The next day was more or less the same as every other day. They walked to school together, Iwaizumi making sure to include his usual remarks so Oikawa would know he wasn't mad. He knew how he had acted, and he also knew Oikawa, he was sure to have been blaming himself for whatever it was that was bothering Iwaizumi. 

This went on for a few more days, Iwaizumi acting like nothing bothered him, but it did. He had been thinking a lot lately, especially after Friday night when Oikawa slept over because Iwaizumi's dad was on a business trip and his mom was visiting his aunt. 

Oikawa had gone to sleep after an intense round of sex. Iwaizumi was tired too, but he just couldn't find it in himself to fall asleep. So instead he got up and cleaned himself off in the bathroom, grabbing a towel so he could clean off Oikawa too. Oikawa mumbled a few protests at having to turn around so Iwaizumi could clean him off, but he complied after Iwaizumi kissed and coaxed him.

Iwaizumi thought about getting into bed with him, but he wasn't particularly sleepy. Instead he found himself wandering into the living room and flipping through the channels until he stumbled upon Godzilla. He got comfortable on the couch with the throw blanket over him and relaxed. It was about an hour later that he heard movement behind him and he turned to find Oikawa in the doorway hugging the Godzilla from the arcade.

"Did you stay up just to watch that?" Oikawa asked him, walking over and plopping himself on the opposite side of the couch. 

"No, I wasn’t sleepy," Iwaizumi told him, he lifted up the blanket and Oikawa slid in next to him, "why did you wake up?"

"It got cold," Oikawa pressed himself further into Iwaizumi's side.

Iwaizumi frowned when he felt Oikawa shiver next to him, "why didn't you put on clothes before coming out here then?"

"I put on boxers," Oikawa yawned, "besides, I knew you were here and you're warm," 

Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa, pulling him closer so he could get warm faster, he couldn't afford Oikawa getting sick, not when they had a tournament coming up. 

"That wasn't too bad," Oikawa sleepily said once the movie ended, "I thought it would be worse," 

"I thought you fell asleep," 

"I got into it,"

"Oh," 

"Is there an alien movie on?" Oikawa clutched the Godzilla close to himself, "you know, Godzilla is actually kinda cute,"

Iwaizumi hummed and then went through the channels but there were no alien movies. So Iwaizumi asked him if there was anything else he'd rather watch. 

"Whatever Iwa-chan wants to watch is fine," 

Oikawa yawned then so Iwaizumi decided it was probably best they go to sleep now. They abandoned the blanket and Iwaizumi led them back to his room. Oikawa left Godzilla on the floor and curled into Iwaizumi when they were settled.

Iwaizumi expected him to fall asleep right away, but instead Oikawa's fingers traced swirls into his chest and stomach, he did this for a few minutes, even after yawning several times.

"Go to sleep," Iwaizumi told him.

"I'm not sleepy," Oikawa said, but he yawned again.

"Why won't you go to sleep? You're obviously sleepy,"

"And you obviously have something you want to talk about," Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi wanted to talk about it, but he couldn’t formulate his thought right now. No to mention it could probably be a long discussion.

"I'll tell you tomorrow,"

"Promise?"

"Yeah,"

\-------

"Are you ready to tell me now?"

"No,"

"But you promised,"

"We're going to be late for practice,"

"You promised!"

"The day isn't over,"

Oikawa pouted but followed Iwaizumi out the door so they could get to practice, they ended up having to run there to make it on time since Oikawa had the key to the gym. The entire team was already there waiting for them.

"Oikawa overslept," Iwaizumi said in way of explanation. He saw Matsukawa whisper something to Hanamaki and then the two giggled. He chose to ignore them, and he was doing a good job of it until they came up to him in the clubroom after practice, Oikawa was still in the shower.

"Hey Iwa," Matsukawa said.

Iwaizumi made a noise of acknowledgment while he double checked his bag to make sure he had everything.

"How long have you and Oikawa been dating?"

Those two options were in Iwaizumi's head again, he could lie or tell the truth. But then he realized there was nothing to lie about.

"We're not dating," he said.

"Come on Iwaizumi," Hanamaki said, "we're not going to disapprove or anything. You don't have to lie to us,"

Except he wasn't lying. They weren't dating. They were just fucking. And that was it.

"I told you, I'm not dating Oikawa," he said firmly.

That seemed to shut them up, and everyone else in the clubroom who had apparently overheard their conversation. 

Iwaizumi really hoped Oikawa would hurry up and finish so they could go home. He had just made the decision to leave without him when Oikawa bust in, announcing that he felt as fresh as a meadow.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa teased him, telling him that meadows were ridded with bugs and snakes and Oikawa made a face at them. Fortunately he was quick to gather his things and they were on their way home.

"You have to tell me now,"

"I don't want to," Iwaizumi said.

"Iwa-chan, you promised and you can't break promises. Especially not to your best friend,"

"As my best friend you should know I don't want to talk about this and drop it,"

Iwaizumi hoped it was enough to get Oikawa off his back about it, and it was because the next think that came out of Oikawa's mouth was an invitation to his house.

"Mom said you have to come over for dinner since your parents aren't home,"

Iwaizumi knew better than to turn down an invitation from Oikawa-san, she'd drag him to her house by the ear if he declined. 

So he went to dinner and everything went fine. And after an invitation, a glare, and a threat to have his mother called, Iwaizumi agreed to stay the night. Oikawa, of course was ecstatic. Immediately pulling Iwaizumi upstairs and yelling back to his parents that they were going to sleep already and to not bother them.

There wasn't much sleep.

Iwaizumi woke up after only a couple hours of sleep, he really should have slept more considering most of the night was spent awake doing some kind of activity. Everything having to be slowed down and calm so that they wouldn’t bother anyone else home. They played Pokemon Stadium on Oikawa's still working Nintendo 64 because it was the only game they learned they wouldn't yell over if they lost. Their talking was in whispered and hand gestured they both understood after years of being friends. 

The sex was slow, a lot slower than Oikawa liked or that they were used to, but Iwaizumi enjoyed seeing him fall apart. The prepping was slow, Iwaizumi taking his time, Oikawa coming once with a small yelp and heavy panting that was muffled by the pillow he was biting the entire time. When Iwaizumi was finally inside him, he had to force himself to go slow, it was just as hard for him as it was for Oikawa to stand the pace, but it also drew everything out, making the climax so much more satisfying when they were coming simultaneously, their lips pressed together, not even in a real kiss, just to muffle their moans. It was just so intimate, nothing like it had been before. It was always just to get off, always fast, always rough (which was why Iwaizumi always had scratches and Oikawa's hips littered with hips). It was different, not bad different, just different, almost good different. 

The only reason Iwaizumi woke up was because he felt hot, too hot. It was to be expected though, even though it was summer, Oikawa always liked to sleep with a blanket (a habit he developed ever since they were little), and he was also a clingy sleeper. Throwing himself and wrapping himself around Iwaizumi were some things he did in his sleep, Iwaizumi sometimes wondered how Oikawa slept when he wasn't there.

Iwaizumi kicked away the blanket, letting it fall to a heap on the floor. Oikawa was laid on top of him, his torso at a diagonal to Iwaizumi, his mouth breathing hot air into Iwaizumi's neck.

Iwaizumi shifted so Oikawa would fall back to his side of the bed. The shift woke up Oikawa and he began to stir, but still clung onto Iwaizumi. 

"Morning Iwa-chan," he yawned.

"It's hot,"

Oikawa hummed and untangled himself to get up. He left the room for a few minutes, Iwaizumi taking the time to find some clothes to put on since he was naked.

"My parents are out and I left your toothbrush on the counter,"

Iwaizumi nodded and headed to take his turn in the bathroom. He quickly spotted the blue toothbrush (yes he did have his own toothbrush at the Oikawa residence, just like Oikawa had one at his house), and brushed his teeth thoroughly. 

When he returned to Oikawa's room, he was laying on the bed still, probably still naked but with the sheets covering up to his waist.

"Put on some clothes," 

"But its hoooootttttttt," Oikawa whined.

"Then take off the sheets and just put on some underwear,"

Oikawa groaned, "just get back into bed with me, I still want to sleep some,"

Iwaizumi was still sleepy himself so he got back into bed. He expected to immediately fall asleep like Oikawa, but he didn't instead he was letting his thoughts get to him again. The same thought came back to him every time, the same image. The picture of Oikawa in his head when they were in the ramen shop, the terror in his eyes when he thought they would be found out. What was so bad about the team knowing. Iwaizumi knew the team wouldn't be opposed o their "arrangement." 

Sex was a great stress relief and even though Oikawa tried to hide his stress, the team always knew because he let little things (like his sets being just a couple centimeters off) get the better of him. He'd start to tear up which affected his vision which made his sets be off which created a cycle until Oikawa bursts out in angry tears and walks out the gym. It's happened several times over the years, usually once every couple months. 

But ever since they became friends with benefits it changed and Oikawa no longer felt that, maybe it was because after sex he was always just a tiny bit more vulnerable so he told his worries to Iwaizumi, or maybe it was the physical act itself. Whatever the reason, if having sex made sure Oikawa kept his head, then Iwaizumi doubted the team would mind. 

And it wasn't like anyone was homophobic either. At a sleep away training camp they had, Oikawa had the idea to play a version of spin the bottle when the person spinning could ask the person it landed on any question they wanted and if the person chose to answer, they had to answer honestly. 

It had been Iwaizumi's turn to spin it and when it landed on Yahaba he gave him a general question "what's something about yourself that no one on the team knows?" It could have been something simple like "I carry around a stash of chocolate every where I go," or "I don't like apples," but no instead Yahaba said very clearly, "I'm gay,"

A couple people on the team seemed to be taken aback by it, but no one ever said anything to him. The only things that changed was that more of the team came out as well after seeing there were no negative consequences for Yahaba. The other thing that changed was that when they were at tournaments, instead of pointing out the pretty girls, they would point out guys too. 

If no one ever made fun of each other. They sure as hell wouldn't make fun of the captain and his vice. 

Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, the only thing he could think of as the reason was because it was Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't want people to know they were involved. 

"I thought you were sleeping," Oikawa mumbled.

"I thought you were,"

"'m close,"

Iwaizumi hummed and tried to forget about their situation because he really needed some sleep.

\------

"Iwa-chan do you think that when aliens come to earth they'll try to kill us because most of our movies are of humans killing them?"

They were back at Iwaizumi's house, having been kicked out of Oikawa's because his parents were having a dinner party that apparently the two teens weren't invited to. So instead they grabbed some DVDs and headed to Iwaizumi's for popcorn.

"I don't know, maybe we should destroy them all except for ET," 

"Hmmm. That's actually a good idea. Do you think the government has a button to destroy all movies except ET?"

"Sure,"

Oikawa giggled, "I know I'm not supposed to bring it up, but I think whatever is bothering you went away because you're a lot less mean,"

"A lot less mean? That doesn't make any sense," Iwaizumi said, pouring the popcorn into a bowl and opening a bag of M&Ms to throw in there too. 

"You know what I mean,"

"Well its not that it went away, I just accepted it I guess,"

"So you're not better?"

Iwaizumi shrugged. He handed Oikawa the bowl and steered him to the living room to distract him with movies.

Usually Oikawa didn't let things go until Iwaizumi snapped at him, but today was different. He let it go and asked Iwaizumi if he had any gummy bears. 

Iwaizumi fully expected Oikawa to make some kind of move on him during or after any of the movies they watched, but he didn't, which was strange. Instead he would make comments about the movie. The strangest part though was when Oikawa was leaving and he gave Iwaizumi a kiss on the lips before he ran back to his house.

They never kissed unless it was during sex. Sure afterwards they'd share little pecks and kisses on foreheads and noses, but that was always still a part of the act. 

Iwaizumi quickly ran up the stairs to his room to find his phone.

To: Shittykawa

You wanna sleep over?

\----

Oikawa was back in fifteen minutes with dinner in plastic containers that his mom had him bring over and an over night bag, although Iwaizumi wasn't sure what he had in there since Oikawa had plenty of clothes over here. 

"You missed me already, Iwa -chan?" Oikawa teased him. Iwaizumi gave him the middle finger and told him to fuck off.

Oikawa only giggled and served his share of dinner on the plate Iwaizumi handed him.

"Iwa-chan, I've been meaning to talk to you about something,"

Iwaizumi grunted in response, already focused on eating, he hadn't even realized he was this hungry.

"Well Hanamaki told me that him and Matsukawa are dating,"

Iwaizumi was surprised by this, he always knew they were close, he just didn't know they were that close. But thinking now it always made sense. They were inseparable and they shared everything. Even the same futon when they went to training camps and- oh, that made a lot of sense now. 

"Good for them," Iwaizumi said, genuinely, "I think they're good together,"

"Yeah," Oikawa said, "I mean it's great and all but I was just wondering what you thought about it,"

Iwaizumi raised his eyes to look at Oikawa, but he seemed to be too entranced by his food to look away, his fork moving everything around the plate.

"Like I said, I think they're good together, I think it's great that they're dating,"

"But I mean, do you think it'll last?"

Iwaizumi found the questions odd, to say the least, "I don't see why it wouldn't, they're best friends, right? So they know what they're getting themselves into,"

Oikawa was still looking down at his plate, "oh, okay,"

"What? Do you think their relationship is going to affect how they play?" It was all Iwaizumi could think of as to why Oikawa was so intent on discussing the new relationship between Hananaki and Matsukawa, "because if it's that I don't think you have to worry, they know perfectly well that they need to separate work and play,"

"I know, but do you think maybe," Oikawa's eyes flickered up and for a moment their eyes met, "maybe we could be like Mattsun and Makki?" He said, once again looking down.

Was he saying what Iwaizumi thought he was trying to say? 

"Like what?" he asked slowly, "we're already best friends,"

"I mean like together. Dating, I mean," Oikawa was no longer playing with his food, instead he set his fork down and pushed the plate away a little bit, "I mean, we don't have to or anything, I was just asking since it umm....i guess it just ummm...,"

Oikawa seemed to be stumped in what he wanted to say, so he just stopped talking. And Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa, who still wouldn't look at him.

Oikawa dipped his head low, before Iwaizumi could see the tip of his nose and a bit of his forehead, but now his hair was blocking everything.

Iwaizumi couldn't believe was he was hearing. Oikawa wanted to date him. He liked him like how Iwaizumi liked Oikawa. It was hard to wrap his head around it. But it had to be natural for him to develop these feelings right? They've been friends for so long, they held hands as kids, they were each other's first kiss (as a part of a middle school dare- but it still happened), they had sex, after everything that's happened between them, they were still friends. And now they could possibly be more?

"Say something," Oikawa said, his voice breaking a little. Iwaizumi hadn't spoken in so long Oikawa got impatient, "if you don't want to that's fine, but don't just say nothing," he hiccupped somewhere in between his words. One of his hands coming to his face and a sob raked through his body. That snapped Iwaizumi back to life.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" He asked, needing clarification.

"Yeah," his voice was soft, weak, and Iwaizumi didn't like that.

"Well that works out great then, because I want to be your boyfriend,"

Oikawa looked up at him, happy tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi had seen him cry before and he was an ugly crier, the one thing not pretty about Oikawa was his crying.

"But stop crying, you're an ugly crier, makes me want to take it back,"

Oikawa stopped crying to glare at him, but then he was jumping out his seat and bouncing over to Iwaizumi, hopping right onto his lap and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders.

Iwaizumi's arms going around his waist and keeping him steady.

"Too bad," Oikawa said, "you already said you'd be my boyfriend, no take backs,"

Oikawa planted a kiss on his lips, "you wanna finish eating and then watch a movie?" He wiped the tears off his face and plastered on that smile Iwaizumi loved so much.

"Watch a movie? You mean put on a movie as a pretense so you can jump me as soon as the first scene come up?" Iwaizumi asked, he was a bit proud of himself, he could see straight through Oikawa's plan.

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, "no, my sister got me a new movie and I haven't watched it yet. I brought it over,"

"And then when it finishes you're going to assault me," Iwaizumi added.

"No, when it finishes we're going to sleep. We're helping my sister move tomorrow remember? She said to be there by 8,"

"So you're telling me we just got together and you don't want to having celebratory sex?"

Oikawa let out a giggle, "do you want celebratory sex? We can watch the movie another time," he suggested.

"I just don't understand why you haven't even tried to grind your ass against me," Iwaizumi said, "you're usually the one to find any reason to have sex,"

"Because before we were dating, there was always the chance that you'd find someone better. So I was trying to keep you exhausted as well as show you I was good at it so you wouldn't even think about having sex with someone else," Iwaizumi watched a smirk plant itself on his boyfriend's face, "now that we're dating, you know I'm the best so I don't have to prove it anymore,"

"Well you did a good job, I usually knock out as soon as I hit my mattress," Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa giggled and kissed Iwaizumi, a nice and deep kiss. They had shared some like this before, during foreplay, but this felt so different. It felt so much more intimate. The way Oikawa held on tight to Iwaizumi, his fingers carding through his hair. The way Iwaizumi's hands trailed up and down his hips and waist, bringing the shirt up a bit and occasionally rubbing skin. The sweet moans that escaped through Oikawa's mouth every time Iwaizumi would pull back to suck on his lower lip. When they're tongues met, it wasn't their usual heated mess, it was so much slower and languid, every swipe now and then bringing a shiver to run between their bodies. The gentle swirling of their tongues so delicate and easy. 

When they pulled away there was no hard panting, just slow, deep breaths to get the air circulating through their body again. 

"Do you wanna go watch your movie?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa nodded, he made to get up but the way he was sitting made it easy for Iwaizumi to pick him up bridal style, so he did. Oikawa huffed at first but then held on tight, placing a kiss to Iwaizumi's neck. 

"My prince Iwa-chan," he hummed.

Iwaizumi sat them down in the couch, the same way. They sat together in silence, letting realization hit them.

"Iwa-chan, you have to get up and put the movie,"

"Why me?"

"Because you carried me which means you're dealing with all the mobile tasks,"

Iwaizumi groaned, "you're sitting on top of me so you do it,"

"But Iwa-chan~," Oikawa whined.

\------

"Woah, Iwaizumi. I don't know who you're fucking but you need to tell them to relax on the scratching," Hanamaki said.

"Yeah, there's no way you scratched yourself on your back like that," Matsukawa added on.

They were in the club rooms, mostly just the second and third years changing for practice. Oikawa was talking to one of his teachers so he was running a little late.

Iwaizumi strained his neck to get a look at his back. He couldn’t see much but from what he could see he had scratches all the way down his back, on his sides and his hips. Looking down he could even see some on his chest. He even had hickies all over his torso.

He remembered back to just last night when Oikawa was in an extremely cuddly mood after sex. It had started off as just a couple kisses to Iwaizumi's arms (at first he always found this weird but Oikawa had a weird fascination with them), but then it moved onto his chest. Oikawa straddling him to get more comfortable as he sucked into various places on Iwaizumi's chest, but then he continued lower. His nails digging into Iwaizumi's chest when he started to suck on his abs. To trace the lines with his tongue, to bite at the skin and then suck it into his mouth until it was a shade of red and then purple. It had been a sight to see, especially when Oikawa decided that wasn't enough and continued lower, taking Iwaizumi's cock into his mouth all the way to the base. He remembered how beautiful Oikawa moaned throughout all his ministrations....

Iwaizumi shook the thought out of his mouth before he had to face his team with a boner, "I'm make sure to tell them when I see them," he said, putting on his t-shirt and closing his locker. When he opened the door to head to the gym, Oikawa was just making it up the stairs. 

"Hanamaki says you need to stop scratching me so much," Iwaizumi told him when he reached the door.

"What?!"

"You're fucking Oikawa?!"  
"How long?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"How long has this been going on,"

They were bombarded with questions, questions Iwaizumi didn't want to answer, so he shoved Oikawa into the clubroom, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and chuckling at his shocked face. Oikawa could make the funniest faces sometimes, his eyes were blown wide, his mouth agape, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. 

"I'm going to help the first years set up the net," he said and closed the door. Not bothering to look back at the reaction of their teammates. 

He could hear Oikawa calling his name from the clubroom, but the door wouldn’t open. Iwaizumi laughed to himself, he really did love his boyfriend, he'd have to prove it to Oikawa later, but he truly loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
